creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
The light doesnt kill me
thelightdoesntkillme.AVI it’s a Weird and creepy video.the more you think of it the more you kinda wonder…I’m Ami,kinda a dumb name for a guy I know, I’m a student at Emory university,I can guess your thinking this has something to do with drugs because some chick snort something and thought spiders were in her eyes, its not. This is just simply…a “warning”. Now i’m not gonna tell you any bullshit about “summoning the devil” or how “things going bump in the night”, honestly if your brave enough ,take it upon yourself to try this out and if you succeed, I applaud you for your intelligence, swiftness and talent’s (DON’T TRY THIS IF YOU LACK ANY OF THESE). my first year here I wasn’t the most popular of the school ,needless to say I was the least popular. I guess when people looked at me they saw some punk rocker doodling in the middle of class ,not listening to the professor teach his lesson. one day i roaming around the campus at about 12 am cause I feel asleep in the computer lab while I was on a chat room with no one to talk with except for the occasion pervert asking if i was 14 year old girl but anyways while i was walking back to my dorm, nothing but the flickering side light ,or what ever the hell you call it, was lighting up my way and in a flash a flying giant camcorder was thrown in my line of sight nearly hitting me in the face. “WHAT THE F-” I yelled but before i could finish the sentence i saw someone standing in front of me. I could see there pants but the damn lights weren’t any good I could only see up to their thigh. he looked about 19, he was wearing dress pants and converse sneakers.”what the hell is your problem?!” i shouted at him but he just stood there ,but than i heard the most irritating laugh iv’e ever heard “are you a meth head or something?!” i was trying to hurt his feeling so he could just go. I decided to walk past him but as soon as i did that, this dude broke out in a sprint,I thought it was probably some dude on the track team if he can run that fast.I took the Camra though, it was awesome.as soon as I got back to my dorm i borrowed my roommates laptop and set up the camera there were two files on the camera “smilingisntbad.AVI” and “thelightdoesntkillme.AVI” the first one didn’t even have any visuals ,it was just a sobbing noise and this went one for about 18 min .the other one proved that this was some prank, well i thought it was a prank at the time but anyways, it was in a dark room the lights were off and all you could hear was the adventure time theme song ,but than the zooms in till the point you could see a person sleeping on a sofa. the camera man ,who ever it was, ran up close to the person and for a few minutes …silence… the man woke up and yelled and cried and tried to run. the screen went black but I could still hear the audio, a scream and than a few minutes of silence…”GO TO SLEEP” it was followed by a scream and the video ended .All I was planning to do was watch the video’s and then delete them i couldn’t delete this. so for the next few weeks I didn’t say anything about the camera or what I found on I too anyone.What I did do was a bunch of research I found out were the murder was at and I got the address it wasn’t to far from campus so I decided to go there ,but before I was about to adventure out, I looked up “go to sleep” thinking that it meant something else like a a song or something but, no it’s not a song. A link popped up with an ugly guy attached to it named Jeff the killer I didn’t take time to read it though, knowing that this is a damn fiction story and some kids probably did this just to pissed me, but how come it’s a recorded murder? I was confused so ,a joke or not i’m gonna see this myself. once i got there it was night ,but in the south it never gets to cold, but this place lead of the coldest feeling iv’e ever had.it was a normal house it wasn’t to big but, it was in the middle of nowhere. No house around, No cars driving on the street’s near it, No life. thinking that the house must have been in some’s care because the house looked clean and the lawn was even cut so I walked up to the door and knocked twice…no answer. I decided to twist the door knob and to my surprise the door was opened I walked around the inside of the house and saw that every room was empty even the bed rooms…empty… after felling like I failed at catching the pranksters I just turned the hallway corner from the top floor and started down the steps till I saw someone walk to the kitchen the person looked about 19. black hair, white hoodie and black dress pants with converse shoes but their face scared the shit out of me, their eyes were border in black almost like a raccoon has black ring but their rings were crisp.His skin was pale ,like a fresh piece of paper pale.That god damn smile it reminded me of a demonic version of the joker.Too think I was inches away from this guy and he didn’t see me. I stood still for a few minutes and then I heard that same goddamn laugh “I KNOW YOUR IN HERE MY FRIEND” ,all I could think was ‘holy shit’ he saw me I heard foot steps heading towards me so, i ran up the stair but I fell ,out of all the time’s I could of fell, I feel while some psycho killer was chasing me. He jumped on top of my back but I was able to throw him of by shouldering him I ran to the bath room and locked the door but he keep banging into the door.The door was gonna fall but I turned off the light and than the door slammed open..silence…That creep was confused and couldn’t see.I stayed to the walls in till I found the door and than I sprinted to the front door .I ran to my car and started it up and I stopped and looked up at the door way he was there smiling and waving. Address: REDACTED Turning off the lights confused his but flashing a light at him only guides him to his target. Category:Crappypasta